synthetikfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
You're going to need some weapons to take down Kaida Corporation's rogue minions - but fortunately, there are plenty to go around. SYNTHETIK features 84 base weapons, most of which are available in 17+ different variants, like Recoil Stabilized, Heavy, Relic, and so on. For a full breakdown of possible variants, see the Weapon Variants page. They can also be fitted with a wide range of Attachments to further alter/improve their performance, and utilize various kinds of Ammunition for similar effects. Max weapons available depends upon chosen class; most classes can carry three weapons, though some can carry up to four by default. Pistols Your reserve/backup weapon, pistols serve as a fallback for when all your other weapons are out of ammo - though with the right choice and investments of money and upgrades, it's possible to make it to the end using only your pistol. Pistols do high headshot damage but fairly low normal damage, so precision shooting is essential for getting the most out of them. Each class can pick from a selection of four all-class pistols plus two class-specific pistols, for a total of six choices; initially, most of these weapons will be locked, and must be unlocked using data acquired during runs - though one of them can be unlocked by filling out a survey and entering the provided unlock code (which changes periodically) into the chat window. A seventh all-class pistol can be unlocked by purchasing the Supporter Pack. Sub-machine Guns Low to mid-capacity, typically fully automatic with a high rate of fire, sub-machine guns excel at dealing with enemies up close. Shotguns Low capacity and largely semi-automatic, shotguns are powerful but slow to fire. They're most effective up close, but are still fairly effective at mid-range. The Guardian class deals 5% more damage with Shotguns and gains 5% more XP for kills made with Shotguns. At Guardian Level 5, they increase accuracy and reload/ejection speed with Shotguns, and at Guardian Level 15 they increase the magazine capacity of their Shotguns by 20%. Assault Rifles All-rounders, Assault Rifles tend to have a good balance of range, firepower, capacity, and rate of fire. The Commando class deals 5% more damage with Assault Rifles and gains 5% more XP for kills made with Assault Rifles. Precision Rifles Slow firing and slow to reload, but with deadly headshots, Precision Rifles can inflict massive damage in the hands of a skilled sharpshooter. The Rogue class deals 5% more damage with Precision Rifles and gains 5% more XP for kills made with Precision Rifles. Machine Guns Leaning towards high capacity and mid-high rate of fire, machine guns have similar performance to Assault Rifles but typically have movement speed penalties and longer reload times. Launchers/Hazardous Devices that launch explosive or other unusual munitions, these weapons are difficult to use but do quite a lot of damage when used correctly. Most of these weapons can also engage multiple enemies at once. The Engineer can carry 30% more max ammo and picks up 30% more ammo for these weapons. Mastery When getting kills or clearing jams with a weapon, you gain Mastery with that weapon type in particular, and this Mastery persists through playthroughs. This only applies to that specific weapon type, not weapon group; for instance, Mastery with the P33 Compact will not transfer to other pistols. Increasing your Mastery with a given weapon reduces the chances of that specific weapon jamming. Category:Weapons